


【锤基】中秋贺文下篇

by ccchendaxiao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchendaxiao/pseuds/ccchendaxiao
Summary: 迟到的中秋贺文的下篇，基本上就是肉。。。





	【锤基】中秋贺文下篇

**Author's Note:**

> 中秋贺文下篇的肉肉

洛基心下愤慨，挣扎也更激烈，索尔又岂会遂了他的意。一双铁臂紧紧扣住养弟精瘦的腰肢，嘴上不管不顾的肆意啃咬着那柔嫩的唇瓣，即使是在暗沉的水底，也能依稀看到那艳丽欲滴的殷红。

洛基初始还能反抗，但他骤然下水又被此番轻薄，早已有些气短，加之那药的药力未褪，不知不觉就停下了反抗，眼前隐隐发白。

所幸索尔也不算全没分寸，拥着弟弟，腰腹一用力，破出了水面。微微退开少许，看着弟弟大口大口呼吸着新鲜空气的模样，笑的大有深意。

 

月光洒下一地霜华，伴着桂子香的清风中还带着丝竹觥筹之声，平时除了下人定时来打扫的小公子的房间中，却满是淫糜和热烈。

地上凌乱地扔着一件湿淋淋的内衣和大公子标志的红袍，隐约有细碎的，如泣似诉的呻吟从雕花大床内传出来。洛基赤裸着身子躺在墨绿色的床褥上，一身筋肉落着点点暧昧红印，那个四处放火的，正是他的哥哥。随着亲吻越发向下，洛基一面难耐地呻吟，一面在他哥哥强有力的压制下扭动着身子，无意识的将身下傲人的东西蹭在索尔的腿根处。

索尔顺着洛基腰腹处深深的肌肉沟壑舔吻到脐下三寸的位置，灼热的呼吸打在弟弟已经完全精神的小兄弟上，欣赏地看着那深粉的色泽，轻笑一声，张口就将那粗大的头部含在了嘴里。突如其来的温热激得洛基猛然僵住了腰肢，索尔的手却牢牢把住他的腰侧，同时一面撸动茎身，一面试着吞吐他的性器。

洛基总得而言还是一只倒霉的童子鸡，平时连自渎都很少，哪经过这种场面，再加上药性的催发，还没等索尔来几下深喉，几道浓稠的白浊就射在了索尔的嘴里。

释放过后短暂的清醒又唤回了片刻的清醒，看着还挂在索尔唇边的淫糜液体，洛基尴尬地嗫嚅地道：“哥哥，我、我不是故意的。”

索尔直起身来，随意地伸出大拇指轻轻擦过唇边，又俯身去吻住洛基。这次洛基倒是很温顺地没有抗拒，乖乖地张开了嘴，然后他就感觉到一股温热带着咸腥的东西渡进了自己的嘴里。

那是！

洛基又羞又气，挣扎却全被索尔无视，无可奈何地将自己射出来的东西又吞了下去。

索尔满足了自己的恶趣味，将手探到枕边摸到一个精致的小盒子，拧开盖子，却见里面是半透明的一盒膏脂，昏暗的烛火下闪着油润的光泽。

伸手蘸取了不少的膏脂，然后分开洛基的双腿，慢慢向那处小穴探去。

那处本是十分敏感隐秘的所在，乍有人触碰，洛基惊得往后缩，索尔这时候拿出了十二分的耐心与温柔，亲亲他柔软的嘴唇，贴在他的唇边安抚道：“洛基乖，不怕，没事的，是哥哥。”  
手下却没有半分的迟疑，温柔又决绝地在膏脂的帮助下探入了两指，见洛基只是不适应地扭动着身子，并没有其他反应，片刻后又开始旋转按揉抽送，小心翼翼地探索。

在这样耐心温柔地动作之下，洛基渐渐放松，肌肉松弛下来，无意中更方便了索尔的动作。在后穴逐渐变得湿软之后，他曲起的双指不意出道了一块小小的凸起，洛基却仿佛一条鱼似的弹起腰肢。

看着洛基的动作，索尔露出明了的微笑，看来就是这里了。

扩张地差不多，索尔还是不放心地取了一层厚厚的膏脂涂在自己狰狞的巨物上，将洛基的一条腿挂在自己的臂弯上，然后缓慢地试着进入他。

洛基的脸又热又烫，半闭着双眼看向索尔专注的神情，原本就不平静的心跳更是热闹。

这样亲密的接触，他能感受到索尔的对他的温柔爱意。他红着脸想，这种感觉真是，坏透了。

索尔折腾了半天，才将将送进了头部，饶是如此，那里面的紧致湿热还是让他舒服地叹息出声，恨不得就这样直捣黄龙。然而不行，这样洛基会痛，会受伤，所以一定要慢慢来。

而对洛基而言，异物入侵的异样感很是明显，但却没有明显的痛感。看着索尔忍得满头大汗的样子，洛基咬咬嘴唇，索性伸长了手臂勾住索尔的脖子一个用力将他拉下来：“进来，干我。”

这样的邀请还有人能拒绝的话，他一定不是个男人！

索尔恶狠狠地想，终于还是一挺腰，将整根肉柱全顶了进去。

洛基在那一瞬有后悔。

他被那根仿佛要顶到他胸口的孽根顶得下意识咬紧了牙关，收紧了手臂，硬生生地将呻吟吞了下去。

索尔微微抬起身子扳着他的下巴吻他，舌头强硬的顶开齿关，安抚的舔吻，含含糊糊地安慰：“洛基乖，很快就好了，忍一忍。”

洛基喘了几声，平复了突如其来被攻入的心情，同时艰难地放松后穴，去容纳那非人的尺寸。

不知该说是洛基天赋异禀，还是那约城城主的药着实是好药效，洛基竟然很快就适应了，小穴不自觉地开始小幅度收缩，他又不好意思开口催促索尔，只能将脸埋在索尔的颈窝处，收紧了手臂。

索尔知道弟弟的脸皮薄，此刻也没拿话去逗他，只是缓缓地沉腰抽送，再三确定弟弟没有其他的不适，才逐渐加大了挞伐的力度。

索尔充血的孽根又硬又粗，很快就磨得小穴通红。他又存心用肉棒去挑逗方才发现的那处敏感，次次冲刺都重重地撞在那上面，然后用硕大的龟头在那上面恶狠狠的顶弄旋转，再抽出重复。  
没几下洛基就被作弄地哭叫出声，也不是多夸张淫糜，叫的跟受委屈的猫崽子一样，低低软软，却都挠在人心上。

索尔亲亲他的小腿，将原本挂在臂弯上的腿移到肩上，然后俯身去吻他的唇，这个姿势却将双腿扯得更开，小穴越发敏感。洛基很配合的和他接吻，唇舌交缠间，很快就又射了一次，然后本能地想要拉开和索尔的距离。

索尔知道他才射了再猛攻会不舒服，于是有心慢下了动作，不想这个小白眼狼竟是就想着到此为止了。看着他无力地推拒，索尔不禁气笑了。恶狠狠地在他嘴上啃了两口，调整了下姿势，竟是狠心让洛基就这样坐在了他的孽根上。

洛基只觉得眼一花，就掉了个个儿，索尔硬邦邦的性器因为这个姿势顶的更深，几乎要将他贯穿的恐惧促使他更加想要推开他，不想这个举动更是磨得索尔没了体贴的耐心，捏着他的腰肢，将他稍稍拉起又狠狠地朝着肉棒按下去，这样又深又重的干了没几下，洛基的阴茎就又精神抖擞地立了起来。

骑乘的体位进的格外的深，也更能细致的感受阴茎被湿热紧紧吸咬包裹的销魂感受。对洛基来说却有些太超过了。他想破了头都不会想到是自己无意识的决定就让索尔变得专制，一开始的温柔仿佛是假象。

洛基不想承认他被这样超过的快感弄得想哭，但是他的双眼却已经变得湿漉漉，盈盈的泪水  
要落不落，却更是激起了索尔心中的兽欲。

索尔索性顶在洛基的敏感处，就着骑乘的姿势，硬生生的将人转了个圈，狠狠的压在被褥中，以兽交的姿态继续肆无忌惮的蹂躏着红彤彤的小穴。而洛基这下是连叫都没叫出声，就被身后铺天盖地蔓延而来的快感刺激得几乎晕过去。

时间已经是后半夜了，又回到了最初的体位，不同的是，洛基揽着索尔脖子手臂已经无力地下垂，双腿大开，一滩春水似的由着索尔不知餍足的抽送，脑海中只剩下一波又一波的快感要将他吞噬。而索尔终于又有了要释放的信号，收紧了拥着他腰肢和肩背的手臂，冲刺的速度快得让他连呻吟都发不出来。

索尔似乎特别热衷于他体内的敏感，连释放的关头都不忘在上面顶撞，这样一次比一次狠的连续撞击的后果就是他没办法承受的快感无限堆积，在他以为自己已经射不出来东西的时候，又和索尔一起，射出了点点稀薄的精液。

感受着索尔的龟头在体内跳动着吐出几股液体，洛基再也撑不住，眼皮一垂就昏死了过去，睡过去之前他迷迷糊糊地想，索尔的体力实在是太可怕了，以后绝对，绝对不能再和索尔做第二次了。

而索尔对他心里的小九九一无所知，从高潮的余韵中缓过来，亲亲睡过去的洛基的脸颊，又把他抱起来，细心的用被褥裹好，从房顶上将人偷渡到了温泉，里里外外的清洗了一遍，再带着人回了屋里休息。

 

============================================================================================================  
等到第二天洛基醒来以后，第一反应就是给索尔那张笑得讨好的脸来了一记拳头，当然，过度运动了一夜的拳头力度约等于无。  
索尔：“弟弟，我们啥时候成亲啊？”  
洛基：“成亲？？？？？我为什么要和你成亲？？？”  
索尔：“弟弟你想始乱终弃？我找母亲主持公道去！”  
洛基尔康手，别去，你是想气死母亲吗？  
然而索尔一阵风似的跑远了。

 

第二年，嘉城上下百姓都在庆贺城主的大公子娶亲了，娶的当然就是小公子没跑了。


End file.
